


Same Here

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Roommates, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Daichi and Oikawa navigate sharing a Tokyo apartment their first year of university.





	Same Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maridoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maridoll/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 4 (screencaps). Prompt was "I'm here to kick your ass!" "Same here."
> 
> I always end up writing these roommates during SASO/ASSO. Daichi and Oikawa ending up as roommates at Tokyo university makes honestly so much sense to me, whether I end up shipping them or not (I kinda do, but Oikawa/Bokuto is so cute though).

It's funny how the even hand of graduation wipes away the rivalries they've spent three years building up in an instant. At a certain point last year Oikawa had seen in Sawamura's face nothing but open dislike and frustration, and at another later point Oikawa had looked back with open murder in his own. Those damn crows had snatched away Oikawa's last chance at making Shiratorizawa feel even a fraction of the aggravation he'd been feeling and it had felt so unforgivable in that moment.

Now it was spring and Oikawa and Sawamura were sharing a Tokyo apartment and the whole thing seemed almost funny. It had been awkward for a week, but their apartment was too small and their schedules too busy for much of that. Sawamura is steady and responsible, and the kind of guy Oikawa might be able to trust and even like when homesickness stops crushing his chest.

"No texting at the table, Sawa-chan," Oikawa reminds, although he's willing to be lenient about one of their house rules because Sawamura has brought back enough of his mother's karaage to last two or three days if they pace themselves (and Bokuto doesn't visit). Sawamura has been texting almost non-stop ever since he came back from his weekend trip home; his face by turns is amused and longing. "Tell Refreshing-kun hello for me. Or is it the tall, scary one?"

"It's both." Sawamura chuckles softly. He hits send one more time and sets his phone down. "Sorry." Oikawa reaches for a piece of chicken with his fingers and their knees bump. Daichi slaps his hand down lightly and hands him a pair of chopsticks.

They eat in silence for a few minutes. Oikawa's phone rings, lighting up with Iwaizumi's name, and he dives for it despite scolding Sawamura for this exact thing. Sawamura just laughs at him, pulling the chicken container out of Oikawa's reach so long as he's chattering into the phone and ignoring his pout.

"Iwa-chan, Sawa-chan is being so _mean_ ," Oikawa informs Iwaizumi. "Come beat him up for me, he's a terrible roommate."

"Suck it up," Iwaizumi tells him. "That's what you get for fraternizing with the enemy."

"Oh, he's not so bad," Oikawa changes sides easily just to be able to argue with Iwaizumi. He deflates in his chair. Sawamura sets the chicken back within his reach and gets up, patting Oikawa's shoulder on the way by. "Come visit, you'll see."

But university doesn't wipe out absolutely everything, and Oikawa is glad of that. Because there's one guy that Oikawa would hate to stand on the same side of the net with even if he was on the very last volleyball team on the earth. They have a practice match with Chuo, first years against first years on the end court, and with the net between them is the only way Oikawa ever wants to see Ushijima.

"Oikawa-kun," Ushijima greets, face serious as ever. "You should have come to—"

"Oh, shut up, Ushiwaka-chan," Oikawa interrupts breezily. He crosses his arms and grins. "I'm here to kick your ass."

A heavy arm lands across Oikawa's shoulders; when he turns his head, Sawamura's grin is smaller but matches Oikawa's. "Same here."

"Honestly," Ushijima mutters, rolling his eyes.

"Nice, Sawa-chan," Oikawa says, slapping Daichi's back. Maybe here's a guy he can trust, just a little, after all.


End file.
